


Minervas Geheimnis

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ





	Minervas Geheimnis

„Hey … nicht so schnell, Mädchen!“  
Mit einem kleinen Zauber stoppt sie die Schülerin, welche so schnell an ihr vorbeigelaufen ist, dass der Wind hatte ihren Umhang flattern lassen. Das Mädchen bremste fremdgesteuert ab, taumelte und Minerva bekam sie im letzten Moment am Arm zu fassen, ehe sie gestürzt wäre. Sie wollte sie nur daran erinnern, dass sie sich ein wenig vorsichtiger durch Hogwarts fortbewegen sollte und sie nicht stürzen gleich lassen.   
Es war die siebzehnjährige Narcissa Black aus dem Slytherin Haus.  
„Entschuldigung, Professor McGonagall“, sagte die hübsche Black und blinzelte sie überrascht mit ihren babyblauen Augen an. Behutsam ließ Minerva sie los und betrachtete sie genauer. Narcissa wirkte gehetzt und wie auf der Flucht. Sie war eine Slytherin und im Allgemeinen war der Umgang mit diesen Schülern eher schwer und anstrengend. Der Umgang mit Narcissa war paradoxerweise einfach. Zumindest würde sie sich nicht beschweren können. Narcissa war die jüngste der Blackschwestern. Jede der drei Schwestern hatte ihre Eigenheiten und Andromeda mochte sie sogar ziemlich gern. Auch die jüngste Black war besonders, nur fand Minerva einfach nicht heraus, worin sie besonders war und was ihre Anziehung ausmachte.  
Ihre magische Begabung war guter Durchschnitt, ihre Auffassungsgabe annehmbar und ausbaufähig, sie war einigermaßen zugänglich, höflich und fiel weniger auf als zum Beispiel Bellatrix, ihre älteste Schwester. Sie war aber auch beileibe keine graue Maus, die man übersehen konnte. Ganz und gar nicht. Sie war sehr hübsch und in ihrem Gesicht war etwas, was Minerva gefiel, auch wenn sie nicht hätte sagen können, ob es die paar Sommersprossen um die Nase herum waren, oder ihre perfekt geschwungenen Augenbrauen, oder die blauen Augen mit den langen Wimpern.  
„Schon gut. Denke einfach daran, dass du hier nicht allein bist, ja?“ Narcissa verzog das Gesicht und sie konnte es nur so interpretieren als: Leider, ich wäre aber sehr gern allein.  
Sie seufzte mitfühlend und Narcissa schenkte ihr ein zartes Lächeln. Langsam lief das Mädchen weiter und drehte sich wenige Schritte später nochmal zu ihr herum. Ihr zartes Lächeln war intensiver geworden und Minerva fühlte, wie ihr Herzschlag schneller wurde.   
Schnell wandte sie sich ab.

Sie glaubte zu wissen, warum Narcissa ebenso leidend wirkte. Vermutlich stellte ihr mal wieder dieser Malfoy mit seinen widerlichen Freunden nach. Es gab zwar niemand offen zu, doch Minerva wusste beinah mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass die beiden jungen Menschen einander versprochen waren. Lucius sollte Narcissa heiraten, um das Blut sauber zu halten. Die Reinblüter glaubten, etwas Besonderes zu sein und Minerva widerte dieses Verhalten manchmal so an, dass sie sich beherrschen musste, um nicht diesen reinblütigen Schülern wie z.B. Lucius Malfoy gegenüber nachteilig zu sein.  
Weil sich die beiden vermutlich versprochen waren, glaubte Malfoy, dass Narcissa ihm schon gehörte und sprang auch so mit ihr um. Manchmal beobachtete Minerva sie und es brachte sie heftig auf. Malfoy war respektlos, arrogant, selbstgefällig und er behandelte Narcissa wie einen Gegenstand und nicht wie seine zukünftige Frau.

 

Minerva seufzte abgespannt und stocherte dann lustlos in ihrem Mittagessen herum. Schräg gegenüber saß Albus Dumbledore, der sie offenbar auch nicht aufheitern wollte, denn er wirkte tief in Gedanken und so traurig, wie sie ihn hin und wieder ertappte. Sie war gerade mal sechsunddreißig Jahre alt und hatte schon schlimme Dinge erlebt und gesehen. Weitere Abscheulichkeiten standen bevor und da konnte man es Dumbledore auch nicht verdenken, wenn auch er ins Schleudern geriet. Sie ließ ihn in Ruhe seinen Gedanken nachhängen, brachte ihr kaum berührtes Essen weg und beschloss einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, bevor der Nachmittagunterricht begann.  
Gemächlich wanderte sie von einem Innenhof in den nächsten. Es waren kaum Schüler unterwegs, denn es war schon frostig und zwielichtig, wie es Spätherbsttage so an sich hatten. Als sie Geräusche hörte, dachte sie erst an eine Katze. In eine Katze verwandelte sie sich auch gleich, um lautlos nachsehen zu können. Manchmal knutschten Pärchen und das war ja nicht verboten. Meistens war es für die Lehrer, die sie erwischten, peinlicher als für die Schüler selbst. Das wollte sie sich gern ersparen.  
Auf samtenen Pfoten schlich sie um die Ecke und um die nächste, bis sie die beiden sah.  
Lucius Malfoy versuchte auf ziemlich rüde Art Narcissa zu küssen, die ihn jedoch immer wieder von sich wegdrückte.  
„Hör auf, du Idiot! Wir sind noch nicht verheiratet, Malfoy! Geh weg von mir, du …!“ Wieder hielt ihr Malfoy den Mund zu und drückte sein Gesicht an ihren Hals. Narcissa hatte rote Wangen, vor Wut und Anstrengung ihn von sich wegzuhalten.  
„Man, stell dich doch nicht so an, Black. Du gehörst mir doch schon und musst dich nicht zieren, als wärest du eine Jungfrau!“, knurrte er sie ungehalten an und packte ihre Handgelenke, um sie zur Seite zu drücken. Minerva konnte da nicht länger mit ansehen. In diesem Moment hätte sie Malfoy am liebsten den Cruciatus Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt.   
„Störe ich?!“, sagte sie kalt hinter Malfoys Rücken. Ihre Worte waren allein für ihn. Lucius fuhr herum und sah sie ungehalten an. Er knurrte und murmelte ein paar sehr unhöfliche Worte, die Minerva mal großzügig überhörte. Ihre Augen lagen eher auf Narcissa, die unendlich erleichtert und dankbar wirkte. Ihre Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht und sie sah in ihrer Anstrengung wunderschön aus.  
„Nein, alles gut!“, sagte Lucius nun falsch lächelnd, weil er wollte, dass sie wieder ging.  
„Miss Black?“, fragte sie an ihm vorbei.  
„Da fällt mir ein, ich brauche noch eine Zutat für den Tränkeunterricht, den ich gleich habe“, sagte sie hastig und clever. Sie lief zu Minerva und die sagte fürsorglich:  
„Gut, ich begleite sie zum Gewächshaus, Miss Black.“ Lucius Augen blitzten hasserfüllt, als Minerva ihren Blick abwandte. Doch das war ihr egal. Sie hatte sein rüdes Verhalten unterbrochen und erhielt als Belohnung Miss Blacks süßes Lächeln.  
„Danke, Professor McGonagall“, sagte sie leise, als sie weit genug weg waren.  
„Gern geschehen. Ich würde dir ja den Rat geben, dich von ihm fern zu halten, doch ich befürchte, es wäre leider sinnlos.“ Ungewohnt ernsthaft sah das Mädchen sie an und nickte leicht.  
„Ich komme schon mit ihm klar. Nur manchmal ist er … so …“ Sie errötete und Minerva unterbrach sie schnell.  
„Schon gut. Wenn mal etwas ist, du darfst jederzeit zu mir kommen, auch wenn ich nicht dein Hauslehrer bin, ja?“ Sie lächelte bezaubernd und strich sich wieder die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich mag Katzen übrigens sehr gern“, erwiderte Narcissa und ging dann weg.

 

Inzwischen wütete draußen ein Herbststurm, der die alten Blätter der Bäume aufwehte und sie tanzen ließ. Das sah Minerva allerdings nicht, denn es war schon dunkel. Sie hatte sich gerade frischen Tee gemacht und setzte sich mit einem ihrer Lieblingsbücher „Jane Eyre“ in ihren Sessel, als es so zart an ihre Tür klopfte, dass sie es fast überhört hätte. Fast!  
Als sie öffnete, erblickte sie eine lautlos weinende Narcissa, deren linke Wange rot glühte.  
„Mädchen … was ist denn los?“, fragte Minerva schockiert und zog sie in ihren privaten Raum. Narcissas Schultern hoben und senkten sich nur, doch kein Wort kam aus ihrem Mund.  
„War das Malfoy? Hat Malfoy dich geschlagen, Narcissa?“, fragte sie behutsam nach und drückte das Mädchen in ihren einzigen Sessel. Sie reichte ihr ein Taschentuch und goss Tee in ihre Tasse, damit er ein wenig abkühlte.  
„Nein, das war nicht Lucius …“, sagte das Mädchen mit rauer Stimme und putzte sich ihre Nase, entschlossen mit dem Weinen aufzuhören, wie Minerva ein wenig erleichtert feststellt. Sie hatte sich vor den Sessel gehockt, um Narcissa ins Gesicht zu sehen, ohne ihr das Gefühl der Unterlegenheit zu geben, indem sie stehen blieb.  
„Wer dann?“  
„Es war Goyle. Aber er hat es in Lucius‘ Auftrag getan.“ Minerva seufzte. Malfoy war so ein hinterlistiger Mistkerl, der genau wusste, dass man zwar Goyle beschuldigen und bestrafen könnte, ihn jedoch nicht.  
„Du solltest das wirklich der Schulleitung melden und ich kann bestätigen …“  
„Nein, bitte nicht. Es wird nichts bringen. Goyle wird bestraft, Lucius lacht darüber nur und bezahlt das nächste Mal einen der anderen Jungs. So funktioniert das Professor McGonagall. Leider.“  
„So ein … Schwein!“, entfuhr es Minerva ungewollt und sah erstaunt Narcissas Lächeln.  
„Tut mir leid, Narcissa. Das ist mir nur so rausgerutscht. Es ist so widerlich, wenn körperlich überlegene Männer uns Frauen schlagen, nicht wahr?“ Narcissa nickte unsicher und rieb sich ein wenig abwesend über ihre glühende Wange.  
„Soll ich dir etwas zum Kühlen holen?“  
„Nein, Professor. Es geht schon, vielen Dank!“ Narcissa hatte aufgehört zu weinen und das beruhigte Minerva auch. Trotzdem hockte sie noch vor dem Sessel, weil sie es angenehm fand, das Mädchen aus dieser Perspektive anzusehen.  
„Dann trinke wenigstens Tee. Das wird dir gut tun“, forderte sie liebenswürdig. Narcissa griff nach der Tasse und sah das Buch danebenliegen.  
„Jane Eyre. Ist das Buch gut, Professor?“  
„Oh ja, sehr. Möchtest du …“ Sie brach erschrocken ab, als sie sich dabei ertappte so vertraulich mit einer Schülerin zu sprechen. Einer Slytherin! Die blauen Augen des Mädchens sahen sie neugierig an. Erst jetzt sah sie den kleinen Riss an ihrer Lippe. Er war nicht tief oder groß, doch irgendwie schockierte das Minerva mehr, als ihre angeschwollene Wange, die von einem derben Schlag zeugte. Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf und näherte vorsichtig ihre Hand ihrem Gesicht. Narcissa wich nicht zurück, sah sie nur aus Augen an, die sich weiteten. Dann erreichten ihre Finger die Verletzung und sie fuhr behutsam darüber. Das Blut war noch frisch und sie verschmierte es leicht.  
„Ich werde das schnell heilen, Narcissa!“, sagte sie entschlossen und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.   
„Nein. Nein, Professor McGonagall“, sagte Narcissa schnell und legte ihre Hand auf ihre, um den Zauberstab wegzudrücken.  
„Aber …“  
„Nein, wenn er sieht, dass ich es geheilt habe, wiederholt er es nur. Lesen Sie mir lieber ein wenig aus „Jane Eyre“ vor, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, ja?“   
Minerva ließ überrascht den Zauberstab ganz sinken und schluckte trocken. Narcissa war ein überaus seltsames und anziehendes Mädchen. So anders, als die meisten Mädchen in ihrem Alter. Und dieser grobe Wüstling Malfoy verdiente sie kein bisschen. Eifersucht, Minerva? Fragte sie sich erschrocken und zog sich einen Blumenhocker heran, auf den sie sich setzte, bevor sie nach dem Buch griff. Sie blätterte es irgendwo im hinteren Drittel auf und begann mit eigenartiger Stimme zu lesen.  
Narcissa entspannte sich sichtlich, griff nach der Tasse und sank dann im Sessel zurück, um ihr zu lauschen.

 

„Jane und dieser Mr Rochester sind ein seltsames Paar, oder?“, sagte Narcissa in eine Pause, in der sich Minerva eine weitere Tasse holte.   
„Aber ja. Aber sie ergänzen sich. Auch wenn er anfangs etwas schroff wirkt, so ist es doch …“  
„… romantisch …“, ergänzte das Mädchen und sah verträumt in ihren Tee. Minerva sah sie fasziniert von der Seite an.  
„Möchtest du dir das Buch ausleihen, damit du es von Anfang an lesen kannst?“, fragte sie freundlich und wunderte sich selbst über ihr Herzrasen. Narcissa lächelte nur hintergründig und sagte leise:  
„Lesen sie mir lieber vor. Ich höre gern ihre Stimme.“ Minerva las wieder, sah aber immer wieder zu Narcissa. Stets begegneten sich ihre Blicke und Minerva geriet immer mehr in eine sonderbare Aufregung, die ihren ganzen Körper in Besitz zu nehmen schien. Narcissa strich sich die Haare hinters Ohr und legte ein wenig den Kopf schief. Inzwischen war Minerva so heiß, dass sie beschloss, diese komische Situation zu beenden.  
„Du solltest jetzt vielleicht doch besser zurück in dein Haus gehen, ehe dich noch jemand als vermisst meldet und du erst recht Ärger bekommst, Narcissa“, sagte sie belegt und konnte kaum ihrem Blick begegnen.  
„Aber ja, Professor McGonagall, sie haben recht. Danke für den Tee und ihre … Freundlichkeit.“ Sie stellte die Tasse vorsichtig auf den Tisch und beugte sich dann unerwartet zu ihr rüber. Minerva erstarrte erwartungsvoll und überrumpelt. Sie spürte Narcissas warme Hand an ihrer Wange, die sanft darüber strich. Dann sah sie ihren Mund mit der kleinen Verletzung näher kommen und schloss instinktiv die Augen. Die Berührung des Mädchens war wundervoll weich und intensiv zur selben Zeit. Ihre Lippen umschmiegten einander, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan und Minerva entwich ein kleiner Seufzer des Entzückens.  
Als Narcissa sie behutsam losließ, wäre sie ihr fast nachgekommen.  
„Oh …“, kam es verwirrt aus Minervas Mund und ihre Fingerspitzen berührten verwundert ihre eigenen Lippen.  
„Sie sind meine Lieblingslehrerin, wissen sie das?“, flüsterte Narcissa dunkel und stand auf. Ein Lächeln sah sie nicht mehr auf ihrem Gesicht. Eher etwas anderes, etwas Dunkles, etwas Leidenschaftliches. Minerva spürte die Hitze in ihrem Unterleib und suchte erfolglos nach Worten. Sie müsste Narcissa Black zurechtweisen und gleichzeitig wollte sie das Mädchen zurückhalten. Sie wollte wieder ihre Lippen spüren und noch viel mehr …  
„Danke …“, war alles, was sie rausbrachte. Mit selbstbewusst erhobenem Kopf ging Narcissa zur Tür. Dort drehte sie sich nochmal um.  
„Vielleicht leihe ich mir das Buch doch mal aus“, sagte sie und lächelte sie so liebreizend an, dass Minerva ein erneutes sehnsüchtiges Seufzen unterdrücken musste. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade mit ihr los war, doch es fühlte sich fantastisch an. Es war völlig falsch und befremdlich und doch so erregend wie nichts, was sie bisher erlebt hatte. Es machte ihr eine trügerische Hoffnung auf ein anderes Leben.  
„Sehr gern, Narcissa Black“, erwiderte sie mit belegter Stimme und sah dann gegen die Tür, die sich leise schloss.  
Es dauerte lange, bis sie in dieser Nacht zur Ruhe kam. Diese Begegnung hatte sie unendlich tief aufgewühlt und alles in Frage gestellt, an das sie geglaubt hatte. Und da hieße es immer, Lehrer brachten den Kindern etwas bei. In diesem Fall hatte ihr ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen die Augen geöffnet.

 

Gut gelaunt und mit euphorischem Herzklopfen ging Narcissa zurück. Im Schlafsaal angekommen, kam Gaia, ihre beste Freundin auf sie zu. Gaia war doppelt so schwer wie sie und ziemlich schlagkräftig in absolut jeder Hinsicht.  
„Und, Narcissa? Hat meine Backpfeife etwas gebracht?“  
„Auf jeden Fall! Dass dabei meine Lippe eingerissen ist, war das Sahnehäubchen.“ Gaia strahlte und Narcissa legte ihre Freundin dankbar die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Freut mich. Aber ich sage dir, wenn Malfoy erfährt, dass du auf die McGonagall stehst, dann möchte ich nicht in der Haut stecken.“  
„Ach, keine Sorge. Ich habe Malfoy schon im Griff. Wenn er bekommt, was er will, bekommt er gar nicht mit, was sonst um ihn herum geschieht. Hauptsache, seine Haare sind schön …“  
Gaia begann zu kichern und Narcissa stimmte ein. Es endete in einem Lachanfall, der ganz eindeutig auf Kosten Lucius Malfoys ging.  
„Aber warum denn ausgerechnet McGonagall, Narcissa? Sie ist zwanzig Jahre älter als du!“  
„Ja genau, sie ist reif und weise und die mächtigste Hexe, die es gerade gibt, falls dir das nicht bewusst ist. Soll Malfoy mir doch mal dumm kommen …“  
„Du Biest“, erwiderte Gaia beeindruckt, doch Narcissa lächelte nur ein bisschen verträumt.  
„Ich glaube, ich würde sie auch toll finden, wenn sie ein verdammter Muggel wäre …“, flüsterte sie eher zu sich selbst. Gaia, die Narcissa gut kannte, machte nicht den Fehler ihr eine Antwort zu geben.

 

Viele Monate später, Narcissa Black hatte Hogwarts schon verlassen und drei getigerte Katzen rieben sich in ihrem Zuhause an ihre Beine, begann die beiden Frauen tatsächlich eine heimliche Affäre hinter Lucius‘ Rücken. Nie erfuhr jemand davon und doch schreiben sich die Frauen noch heute leidenschaftliche Liebesbriefe, in denen sie sich als Jane und Mr Rochester ansprechen.


End file.
